30 baisers Jonty
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Défi 30 baisers] 30 baisers différents, 30 baisers sur 30 thèmes, Jasper et Monty auront de quoi s'aimer et s'embrasser.
1. J'ai quelque chose à te dire

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 ne m'appartient pas, fic basé sur la série.

 **5ème baiser :** « J'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

* * *

 **J'ai quelque chose à te dire.**

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

J'aime pas cette phrase, elle me cogne, elle est trop sérieuse, elle me fout les ch'tons.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Monty, tu veux m'annoncer que tu es enceint ?

Je plaisante pour rendre cette phrase moins inquiétante mais tu ne te dérides pas. C'est donc aussi sérieux que ça ? Tu rends l'atmosphère encore plus lourd avec un :

\- Je suis sérieux, Jasper !

Quoi ? Tu vas pas m'annoncer que tu m'as fait cocu quand même. Avec Harper. La jolie voisine qui te fais tout le temps du rentre dedans, se fichant que tu sois déjà en couple avec moi.

T'as craqué c'était qu'une fois. Tu t'en veux.

Ou alors tu veux me quitter. Pour elle.

J'ai peur.

\- Alors quoi ?

Vous l'avez fait sans vous protéger et tu l'as mise enceinte. Ce sont des jumeaux. Vous avez déjà choisi les prénoms.

Je veux pas savoir, j'ai envie de me boucher les oreilles, ou de te dire de taire, que je suis pas prêt.

\- C'est à propos de Harper ? Je tente.

\- Non, rien à voir, me dis-tu.

Je respire. Puis je panique à nouveau, si c'est pas ça, alors… Alors tu vas mourir. Cancer phase terminale, y a plus rien à faire. Tu le savais depuis quelques temps mais t'avais pas trouvé le courage de me le dire. Tu te dis que c'est le moment maintenant, mais c'est pas le moment. C'est jamais le moment pour une telle nouvelle.

C'est vrai que dernièrement, t'avais l'air malade. Tu t'es levé l'autre nuit, je croyais que c'était pour pisser, est-ce qu'en fait c'était pour vomir ?

Je veux pas te perdre. Je suis vraiment vraiment pas prêt pour ça.

\- Tu te sens bien ? T'es pas malade ?

\- Non Jasper.

\- Non tu te sens pas bien ou non t'es pas malade.

\- Je me sens bien et je suis pas malade, précisa Monty.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ça va être pire, plus moche, plus sanglant. Est-ce que c'est possible de faire pire d'ailleurs ? J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur.

\- J'ai adopté un chiot, annonces-tu alors.

Tu vas chercher la bête que tu as caché dans la pièce d'à côté. C'est un petit chiot labrador tout beige et trop mignon. Je craque immédiatement.

\- Il s'appelle Philadelphus c'est le nom scientifique des Seringas.

Je suis pas étonné du nom choisi. Je pourrais pleurer de soulagement, à la place je t'embrasse. Je t'aime, je t'adore et ta bouche contre la mienne me rassure.

Tu n'es pas infidèle.

Tu ne me quittes pas.

Tu vas vivre.

\- Il est magnifique Monty.

\- T'es pas fâché ?

\- Jamais.

Philadelphus aboie, lui aussi je l'embrasse. La famille s'agrandit.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Bonjour, voici un petit défi que j'ai décidé de faire, où en fait il faut écrire 30 baisers sur le même couple. Évidemment j'ai choisi Jonty, vu que c'est mon OTP. Je me permets de poster mes baisers ici, j'ai tenté de m'inscrire sur le livejournal, mais je crois qu'il est mort. Et comme j'ai déjà écrit mes 30 baisers, je ne veux pas perdre mes fics, je les poste quand même. Je ne les poste pas dans l'ordre, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si on commence par le cinquième. J'espère que ces baisers vous plairont.


	2. Je te voulais

**Spoil :** S2 et un peu 3

 **26ème baiser :** Si seulement tu étais à moi

* * *

 **Je te voulais.**

Je te voulais, je te désirais du plus profond de mes entrailles. Tu voyais rien, tu savais pas, mais t'étais là au moins.

Puis il y a eu Maya. C'était comme si, un peu, tu m'abandonnais, tu t'éloignais. Comme si je n'étais plus le seul. Et je t'aimais encore plus alors que tu t'échappais.

Si seulement tu étais à moi, c'est ce que je voulais, ce que je me disais.

Jasper, je te voulais.

C'est vrai.

Mais j'ai pas voulu ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai jamais souhaité la mort de Maya, j'ai jamais désiré être responsable de ta tristesse.

Et maintenant, est-ce que je t'ai perdu alors que je continue à t'aimer ?

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

Quels mots je dois dire ?

Je me vois t'embrasser et je le veux depuis si longtemps que c'est comme si c'était vrai. Comme si ça arrivait. Je t'embrasse et tu me pardonnes. Voilà comment doivent être les choses.

Comment elles devraient être.

Comment elles ne sont pas.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un baiser triste qui n'a pas vraiment lieu, au final. Juste dans l'imagination de Monty.


	3. Course folle

**9** **ème** **baiser :** Course folle

* * *

 **Course folle.**

C'est ton cœur, mon cœur, nos cœurs, ils battent vite parce que tu m'embrasses, que je t'embrasse, que nous nous embrassons. Ils sont fous, ils font la course, une course folle. Nos langues s'enroulent et ils courent plus vite, plus longtemps. Dingue, dingue, tu touches mes hanches, je caresse tes cheveux, nos cœurs vont tellement vite qu'ils vont finir par s'arrêter d'un coup, épuisé. Pourtant je te lâche pas, tu me lâches pas, on se tient, on s'aime, et nos cœurs à l'unisson courent, courent ensemble…

Fin

L'autatrice : un drabble de pile 100 mots.


	4. Fleurs

**11ème baiser :** Fleur

* * *

 **Fleurs**

Jasper était assis par terre au milieu du campement. Murphy l'avait bousculé pour le faire bosser mais il avait du mal à se bouger, il avait l'impression que d'une minute à l'autre, ils allaient être attaqués par les natifs et que leurs maigres tentes et leurs enceintes de bois, ne les protégeraient pas. Monty n'était pas dans les parages et Jasper aurait bien aimé qu'il soit là, la présence de Monty avait quelque chose de rassurant. Parce qu'il savait dire des choses qui allaient faire oublier à Jasper que l'extérieur était flippant, ou simplement parce que Jasper était trop occupé à le regarder pour penser à autre chose.

Murphy revint le secouer pour qu'il se bouge et Jasper se leva. Il prit des planches pour les transporter. Les planches étaient lourdes et il se concentrait sur ce poids pour ne pas penser à sa peur. Murphy le bouscula pour qu'il avance plus vite et Jasper se cassa la tronche, les planches tombèrent à côté de lui. Il soupira et resta étalé par terre. Ensuite il entendit des bruits de bagarre, quelqu'un avait l'air de frapper Murphy et Murphy semblait vouloir rendre les coups. Puis la voix de Monty résonna :

\- Va te plaindre à Bellamy si t'es pas content !

Les pas de Murphy s'éloignèrent et des fleurs apparurent devant les yeux de Jasper.

\- Tiens, je les ai cueillis pour toi.

Jasper se redressa et s'assit. Monty s'installa en face de lui, il avait la joue rouge.

\- Murphy t'a frappé ? Demanda Jasper en posant sa main sur le visage de Monty à l'endroit meurtrit.

\- Moi en premier, il n'avait qu'à pas te faire tomber.

\- Ça va ?

\- Mieux que lui. Il saigne du nez. Tiens prends les, fit Monty en agitant les fleurs.

Jasper tendit la main et les attrapa.

\- Merci. Elles sont belles. Et elles sentent bons. Dit-il en mettant son nez dedans.

\- Ce sont des valérianes, ça a un effet apaisant, expliqua Monty.

Jasper le regarda :

\- Tu es allé les chercher pour moi ?

Monty acquiesça.

\- Comme tu ne dors pas bien en ce moment. On pourra en faire une infusion, ça t'aidera. Je pense que ça pourrait calmer tes peurs également.

Jasper acquiesça. Maintenant que Monty était là, Jasper se sentait déjà mieux et il était sûr que les fleurs n'y étaient pour rien du tout.

\- Merci, répéta-t-il. Je me sens déjà mieux.

Sa bouche atterrit sur la joue de Monty comme si elle avait décidé pour lui, Jasper ne s'était même pas sentit bougé et maintenant ses lèvres s'appuyaient sur la partie rougie par le poing de Murphy. Monty lui sourit quand il se recula.

\- Désolé, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, fit Jasper gêné.

\- Je préfère ça aux coups de poing, le rassura Monty.

Jasper hocha la tête enfouit de nouveau son nez dans les fleurs.

Complètement apaisé. Pas à cause des valérianes.

Grâce à Monty.

C'était lui que Jasper aurait dû boire en tisane.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Monty, meilleur remède du monde.


	5. Dormir un peu

**22ème baiser :** Bercer

* * *

 **Dormir un peu.**

Monty tirait sur les cheveux de Jasper doucement, pour les mettre en arrière sur son crâne, pour voir ses yeux qui le regardaient. Il le serrait peut-être un peu trop fort, la tête de Jasper sur ses genoux, lui le cul par terre. Monty berçait Jasper, comme on berce un enfant, pour l'aider à s'endormir. Il embrassa son front, sa bouche, et Jasper ne le repoussa pas. Il murmura simplement :

\- Monty…

Monty caressa sa joue.

\- Je suis là.

Les yeux de Jasper vacillèrent un instant, Monty l'embrassa à nouveau. La bouche de Jasper était un peu froide, avait un léger goût de fer. Monty l'aimait, il regrettait de ne pas avoir osé la goûter avant. Trop timide, trop peu sûr de lui. Maintenant ils avaient beaucoup de retard à rattraper.

\- Je suis fatigué, souffla Jasper.

Monty hocha la tête, ses mains toujours caressantes. Berçantes.

\- Ça va aller Jasper, tu vas juste dormir un peu.

Les lèvres de Jasper s'étirèrent. Demi sourire.

\- Dormir un peu, répéta-t-il.

Les mains de Monty recommencèrent à tirer ses cheveux, à caresser son front. Trop de tendresse dans ses gestes pour que Jasper ne se sente pas aimé.

\- Ça caille, se plaignit Jasper.

Monty l'embrassa à nouveau. Lèvres gelées.

\- C'est mieux comme ça ? Demanda Monty.

\- C'est mieux.

Jasper ferma les yeux, soupira. Les rouvrit. Leva la main et la posa sur la joue de Monty.

\- Y pleut.

\- C'est ça, il pleut, sourit Monty.

\- Embrasse-moi encore.

Monty l'embrassa encore. Encore. Encore. Encore.

\- Monty…

Monty posa son front sur celui de Jasper, il parlait doucement, si doucement.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi Jasper, moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Je vais juste dormir un peu.

\- Oui. Juste dormir un peu.

Les yeux de Jasper se refermèrent une nouvelle fois. Il les rouvrit. Ils clignèrent encore un instant. Monty le serra plus fort. Un peu plus fort. Le berça. Et puis Jasper s'endormit.

Juste un peu.

Il ne pleuvait pas, il faisait un temps superbe.

Monty serra les dents. Embrassa encore la bouche de Jasper.

Glaciale.

Le garda contre lui, le berça encore. Encore. Encore.

Et tant pis si ses mains étaient pleines du sang qui coulaient des côtes de Jasper, et s'il en mettait partout sur son front et ses joues. Sur sa bouche.

Jasper allait juste dormir un peu.

Pour toujours.

Fin.

L'autatrice : euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh… J'ai écrit ce baiser l'année dernière.


	6. Rouge

**19ème baiser :** Rouge

 **Rouge.**

Il sourit ce con. Il est fier. Il a ses deux mains sur mes joues et il est content comme si c'était noël.

\- Je crève de chaud et c'est tout.

\- Bien sûr que tu crèves de chaud Monty.

Bien sûr que je crève de chaud. Qui ne crèverait pas de chaud alors qu'un sale type – qui fait également office de meilleur ami – vient de s'amuser à tenter de me déshabiller parce que _« regarde je t'ai acheté un tee-shirt trop mignon »_ ? C'est vrai que le tee-shirt est trop mignon, c'est un tee-shirt avec des gros yeux de pandas, mais moi je me retrouve torse nu au milieu de mon salon. Les mains de Jasper sur mes joues. Qui chauffent, qui chauffent.

J'aimerais ne pas être amoureux de lui, ne pas réagir, ne pas me sentir complètement nu. J'aimerais qu'il arrête de lire en moi, de me regarder, d'avoir l'air si fier et amusé à la fois. Je finis par me reculer, attraper le tee-shirt et le mettre.

\- Alors ? T'en penses quoi.

Jasper pose sa main sur son menton, il prend la pause afin de me déshabiller du regard.

\- Hmmmm.

Je meurs de chaud, je baisse la tête. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je l'aime, je n'arrive pas à bien lui cacher. Je suis sûr qu'il le sait, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il en pense.

Jasper ne répond pas à ma question. Il est trop proche, et a ses mains sur le tee-shirt et m'agresse à nouveau en essayant de me l'enlever. Je le repousse.

\- Arrête ça. J'ai mis le tee-shirt non ? Dis-moi ce que tu penses.

\- J'étais juste entrain de me dire que tu étais beaucoup mieux sans… Sans tee-shirt je veux dire.

Je bouillonne. La chaleur a raison de moi. Jasper a de nouveau ses mains sur mes joues.

\- Tu es cramoisie.

\- C'est ta faute. Tu m'achètes des tee-shirts pour que je n'en porte pas.

Jasper rit.

Et pose sa bouche sur la mienne.

Mon sang devient lave. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi chaud de ma vie. Ce baiser est merveilleux, fantastique. Je n'ai pas de point de comparaison mais je sais que ce baiser est le meilleur quand même. La bouche de Jasper aussi est chaude.

Voilà donc ce qu'il pense de mes sentiments pour lui.

Je veux bien enlever et mettre tous les tee-shirt du monde pour que Jasper m'embrasse à nouveau.

À l'infinis.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai fait exprès de ne pas utiliser le mot rouge, et pourtant de faire en sorte qu'on l'imagine sur les joues de Monty. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.


	7. Le bonbon à la framboise

**23ème baiser :** Bonbon

* * *

 **Le bonbon à la framboise.**

Monty suce un bonbon au goût framboise, super bon, il le fait tourner avec sa langue. Il finit par le croquer pour en prendre un deuxième, le dernier. Jasper, son meilleur ami, en réclame un à ce moment-là, mais c'est trop tard.

\- T'en as eu deux, tricheur !

Monty lui sourit et lui tire la langue avec le bonbon dessus, pour le narguer un peu. Mauvaise idée. Jasper a trop envie de ce bonbon. Alors il a bien prévu de lui voler, de venir le récupérer avec sa propre langue. Et ça finit en baiser. Le bonbon oublié.

Fin.

L'autatrice : vraiment un petit machin super ridicule.


	8. Bonne nuit

**24 ème baiser :** Bonne nuit

 **Prompt :** Plus vite que le vent.

* * *

 **Bonne nuit.**

Il faisait nuit. C'était bien. Tout allait prendre fin à la fin du jour. Jasper n'avait pas peur, Monty avait arrêté d'avoir peur. Sans qu'il ne sache quand, ni comment, les doigts de leurs mains s'étaient emmêlés et Jasper avait sa joue sur l'épaule de Monty. Ils n'étaient même pas à Arkadia, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils en étaient partis. Pas si longtemps, longtemps quand même.

Clarke avait annoncé la nouvelle. Ce qu'A.L.I.E lui avait appris. Bizarrement personne n'avait eu peur au début, tout le monde avait été motivé pour faire quelque chose. Les idées ne manquaient pas. Un nouveau vaisseau, un nouveau Mont Weather, des tas de bunker. On avait même songé à réparer les centrales.

On avait creusé, fabriqué, on s'était soutenu, on avait oublié la guerre. Pendant six mois on avait essayé de sauver ce qu'il restait de l'humanité. Il y avait eu des rires, des câlins, beaucoup d'amitié, et d'entraides. On avait essayé et puis on avait échoué.

Les gens avaient commencé à mourir. _« Commencé »_ était-ce vraiment le mot ? Ça avait été si rapide, plus vite que le vent ou presque. En deux jours la moitié de la population avait succombé, ceux qui restaient étaient les plus forts. Ceux qui restaient commencèrent à avoir peur. Une trouille phénoménale qui prit vie au creux de leur ventre, jusqu'à leur tête et qui commença à en rendre fou certains.

Clarke commandait, Clarke savait quoi faire, tant que Clarke tenait debout, tout tenait à peu près debout. On s'attendait à ce que Clarke règle tout et pourtant on la retrouva morte un matin. Ça semblait impossible, parce que c'était Clarke, elle était forte, elle était increvable. Bordel, elle était Wahneda et maintenant elle était un simple cadavre, laissant les survivants se démerder.

Ce ne fut pas Bellamy qui prit le relais, Bellamy fut tellement dévasté qu'il resta incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ceux qui n'étaient pas trop tristes se battirent pour la place de chef, ceux qui ne voulaient pas de la place eurent des réactions différentes. Il y eut des suicides. Il y eut des meurtres, comme si tuer pouvait arranger le problème. La folie grandit, certains perdirent pieds, se réfugièrent dans ce qui restait de drogue et d'alcool. D'autres cherchèrent en vain à s'en sortir, et ils moururent quand même.

Il ne resta presque plus personne. Bellamy accepta la présence de Murphy, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, parce que Murphy tenait bon comme les mauvaises herbes, parce que Bellamy ne tenait plus. Monty dit à Jasper qu'il avait vu Murphy pleurer quand Emori est morte, Jasper dit à Monty qu'il avait vu Murphy abandonner quand Bellamy mourut.

Curieusement Jasper tenait bon, alors que lui, ça faisait longtemps qu'il appelait la mort à bras ouvert. Et chaque jour il voyait ses potes crever, et chaque jour, lui, restait debout. Quand Murphy fut emporté, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus ni Raven, ni Bryan, ni Miller, ni Harper. On ne savait pas pour Octavia, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle était partie ailleurs.

Et il restait Jasper et Monty.

Le peu d'humains qui restaient commencèrent à se demander si certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas le remède, peut-être que s'ils buvaient le sang de leurs congénères, ils vivraient, ils survivraient. Se transformant en vampire, en monstre. Moins qu'humain, ils étaient déjà morts et Jasper et Monty quittèrent Arkadia. Ne voulant ni être chassé, ni devenir chasseur.

Ils vécurent comme ils le purent, tombèrent sur des villages entiers de cadavres, se firent attaquer par des survivants qui étaient pire que des zombies, s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la forêt, au milieu de nulle part.

Ils perdirent le compte des jours, des nuits, ils perdirent le compte et Monty perdit la vue. Jasper le porta, Jasper le guida. Puis il sentit que c'était la fin. La fin pour Monty, et Jasper savait qu'il n'avait pas envie de continuer sans Monty, qu'il ne continuerait pas sans Monty. Pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ? Pour survire à qui, à quoi ?

Monty était sa maison, son chez lui, plus que l'Arche, plus que la Terre, plus que la vie elle-même. Si Monty s'éteignait, alors le jour ne succéderait plus à la nuit. Jasper vivait déjà dans l'ombre, et ne se sentait pas le courage de vivre dans les ténèbres.

Alors il avait assis son meilleur ami contre l'arbre et s'était assis à côté de lui.

La nuit était tombée, et Jasper tenait la main de Monty, et avait sa joue sur son épaule.

\- Je fais des progrès, dit Monty. J'arriverai bientôt à marcher sans ton aide.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis sûr que demain on va réussir à trouver à manger, il y a encore des animaux.

\- J'en suis sûr.

\- Et dans quelques semaines, on se rendra compte que le pire est passé.

\- Tu voudras qu'on s'installe quelque part ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Oui, dans un endroit tranquille, peut-être au bord de l'océan, ou dans cette forêt, pourquoi pas ?

\- On vivrait comme des ermites, s'amusa Jasper.

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas, souffla Monty.

Ils faisaient semblant, ils jouaient à ce jeu _« devine ce qu'on va faire demain, après demain, plus tard »_ alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'aujourd'hui serait le dernier aujourd'hui de leur monde.

Monty toussa. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Jasper le trouva brûlant quand il lui donna du souffle en embrassant sa bouche. Brûlant, ou glacé. Monty s'accrocha à lui, murmura quelque chose à son oreille, et Jasper sourit, rougit en même temps. Et dans le temps qu'ils leur restaient, alors que tout devenait difficile pour Monty, ils firent l'amour, allongé sur l'herbe, sans se préoccuper de l'endroit, et du fait que ça salisse et pique. Jasper voulait prendre la maladie de Monty, l'attraper, en mourir avec lui, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Ils firent l'amour et restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre, Monty dans les bras de Jasper.

\- Je suis… Fatigué. Dit-il.

\- Repose-toi. Dit Jasper sachant qu'il s'agirait d'un repos éternel.

Monty ferma les yeux. Souffla à Jasper qu'il l'aimait. Jasper l'aimait aussi. C'était bête de s'en rendre compte maintenant, de commencer quelque chose quand tout prenait fin.

\- Bonne nuit Monty.

 _Que ta nuit soit bonne, que ta nuit soit douce._

 _Longue, longue, trop longue._

Jasper n'eut même pas la force de pleurer, ni le courage, ni l'envie. Désormais lui-même n'était plus là et il serait bientôt aussi endormi que Monty.

Bientôt.

Un couteau dans la poche, une coupure sur le bras, trancher l'artère.

Parait que ça prend du temps quand le sang coule, pas grave, Jasper allait dormir un peu, ça passerait plus vite.

Il n'y eut pas de lendemain.

Fin.

L'autatrice : écrite presque tout de suite après la fin de la saison 3, j'avais imaginé une fin assez terrible pour tout le monde. J'espère que ça vous plaira.


	9. Liés

**13ème baiser :** Liens

* * *

 **Liés.**

Jasper était à un point A, embarqué par Clarke pour une nouvelle mission et Monty était à un point B, resté à Arkadia pour sa mission à lui. Séparés tous les deux, ils restaient ensemble d'une certaine façon. Pensant l'un à l'autre, se souvenant du visage et du corps de l'absent. Pas que. Du son de son cœur. Du touché de ses cheveux. Du goût de sa peau. Même séparé, ils s'aimaient. Même séparé ils s'embrassaient, à distance, dans leurs rêves, leur imagination.

Peu importe le nombre de kilomètres, leurs âmes étaient liées.

Fin.

L'autatrice : baiser à distance, mais baiser quand même !


	10. Scandale

**3ème baiser :** Scandale

* * *

 **Scandale.**

Ça a fait la une de ce torchon qu'ils osent appeler _« journal du lycée »._ On aurait plutôt dû appeler ça _« papier chiotte pour se torcher le cul avec les pires rumeurs du lycée »._ Apparaître dedans c'était voir sa vie sociale réduite à l'humiliation durant au moins deux semaines, le temps que le nouveau journal apparaisse et qu'on laisse la place à un autre scandale.

Normalement, Jasper ne lisait jamais ce ramassis de conneries. Il n'aimait pas les rumeurs, il n'aimait pas le harcèlement, ni l'humiliation, il ne se sentait pas mieux en pointant du doigt des gens parce que soit disant _« on aurait trouvé une telle entrain de vomir dans les toilettes, nausée matinale de femme enceinte »_ ou bien _« machin aurait osé se faire faire un tatouage sur son pénis, témoignage de sa petite amie hilare »._ Il détestait ce journal.

Ce matin là, il le haït encore plus. Impossible de l'ignorer cette fois-ci, de faire comme si ce lycée n'étaient pas remplis d'ados hargneux et stupides, voulant se faire mousser en écrivant des saloperies sur le dos d'autres ados – qui, pour la plupart, n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Impossible parce que les gros titres concernaient son meilleur ami et la photo ne lui rendait pas honneur. Jasper lu ce ramassis d'imbécillité avec un dégoût de plus en plus accru et une envie de brûler cet endroit et tous ceux qu'il entendait rire.

\- Eh Jasper, alors toi qui le fréquente de si près, t'as dû y passer, avoue ?

Jasper lança le journal à la tronche de l'abruti qui avait parlé, puis fit le tour du lycée pour retrouver Monty. Ce dernier était planqué dans les toilettes des hommes et Jasper tapa à la porte :

\- T'es là ?

\- Laisse-moi, fit Monty, je vais rester là jusqu'à ce qu'on enterre ce qui est écrit dans le journal.

\- Sors de là Monty !

\- Ou je pourrais déménager, j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter le Sahara, c'est désert, ça doit être pas mal.

\- Sors, Monty !

Jasper entendit son meilleur ami soupirer, puis le verrou tourna et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Si tu restes là, en face de moi, dans les toilettes, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui apparaîtras dans le journal.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce torchon, dit Jasper. Est-ce que y a un truc là dedans qui est vrai ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais me faire tous les hétéros, je ne me suis jamais mis à genou devant un prof pour mes notes, jamais le directeur ne m'a fait venir dans son bureau pour me… Tu vois. Il n'y a rien de vrai dans ce ramassis de connerie.

\- C'est plutôt évident et ce n'était pas ma question, Monty.

\- Je ne suis pas gay. Répondit Monty. Je ne suis pas hétéro non plus. Je suis peut-être bi, j'en sais rien. Est-ce que je suis obligé d'être quelque chose ?

Jasper secoua la tête.

\- Comment ils ont su ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Il est possible que je me sois fais prendre à feuilleter un magazine gay dans un bureau de tabac. Je voulais juste… J'étais curieux. Maintenant je vais aller m'enterrer quelque part où on ne me retrouvera pas.

\- Non. Fit Jasper.

\- Non ?

\- Non. J'ai une meilleure idée. On va alimenter la rumeur.

\- Tu veux détruire ma scolarité c'est ça ?

\- Complètement, viens.

Jasper prit le poignet de Monty et le força à sortir des toilettes des garçons. Sur le chemin, Monty se fit siffler, huer, quelqu'un lança :

\- Je savais que tu suçais pour tes notes, t'as pas une gueule d'intello !

Monty se posa une main sur le visage et Jasper gueula :

\- En tout cas toi, faut pas t'étonner que tes notes soient pourries, t'as une vraie gueule de con !

Puis il continua son chemin. Une fois devant le local de la rédaction, il frappa et entra. Tous ces faux journalistes fouineurs fouteurs de merde se tenaient dans la pièce et Monty eut envie de s'enfuir, mais Jasper continuait de tenir son poignet.

\- Pour les plaintes, c'est pas ici, dit une fille qui devait être celle qui dirigeait ce torchon.

\- Non, on ne vient pas pour une plainte, on vient pour une déclaration.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Tous se penchèrent en avant, attendant de savoir ce que Jasper avait à leur dire. Ce dernier les ignora et se tourna vers Monty.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, fit-il.

\- Je suis désolé, je… Je savais que si tu savais, tu comprendrais que je…

\- J'ai compris.

\- Évidemment, dit Monty en rougissant.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, répéta Jasper en souriant.

Et il posa sa bouche sur celle de Monty, volant ses lèvres. Ils entendirent les sifflements et le crépitement d'un appareil photo. Ils entendaient bien, mais ils auraient tout aussi pu entendre une météorite s'écraser à côté d'eux qu'ils seraient restés là, à s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait.

\- Je ne suis pas hétéro, ni gay, non plus, murmura Jasper ensuite. Au mieux je suis bi mais on s'en fout. Je suis juste amoureux de toi.

Monty hocha la tête, les joues un peu rouges, un sourire sur le visage.

\- Moi aussi.

Tout le monde pouvait bien chercher à l'humilier, il en avait plus rien à faire, désormais.

Exceptionnellement, un nouveau journal sortit dès le lendemain, et Jasper et Monty firent la une, subirent des quolibets ou eurent le droit à des discours passionnés des défenseurs des gays, mais ils se fichèrent de tout et ne firent attention à rien. Parce qu'ils se tenaient par la main et que le reste n'avait absolument aucune importance.

Deux semaines plus tard, le monde les oublia, occupé par d'autres rumeurs plus croustillantes, leur histoire était déjà has been.

Eux ne s'oublièrent pas.

Et leur histoire ne faisait que commencer…

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite histoire que j'ai écrite y a plus d'un an pour ce baiser, j'avais tellement l'image du journal torchon en tête. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.


	11. Devant la villa

**6ème baiser :** Entre le rêve et la réalité

* * *

 **Devant la villa.**

Jasper et Monty partageaient une coupe de fruits dans leur jardin, juste devant leur villa. Comment ils avaient réussi à avoir tout ça n'avait aucune importance. Non, en fait ce qui comptait réellement, c'était que tous les deux riaient absolument pour rien. Amusé, simplement, par leur vie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien là ! Dit Monty.

Jasper approuva :

\- Et ces fruits sont trop bons, ajouta-t-il en en reprenant un.

Monty l'imita. Depuis tout à l'heure, il regardait la bouche de Jasper en se disant qu'il serait bien devenu un fruit, que ça aurait pu être sympa, pour toucher les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Cette envie fut pire encore quand Jasper appuya un fruit sur la bouche de Monty pour le faire manger, et sourit.

Monty ouvrit la bouche et sentit les doigts de Jasper caresser ses lèvres un instant. Ce qui le rendit fou :

\- Tu ne détestes plus la Terre ? Demanda Monty.

\- Jamais, sourit Jasper.

Et il se lécha les lèvres comme s'il provoquait. Monty se pencha vers lui, de plus en plus attiré :

\- Tu aimes notre maison ? Interrogea-t-il délirant.

\- Oui mais toi je t'aime encore plus.

Monty le prit comme un appel et l'embrassa. Il ne pouvait plus résister, il en avait trop envie. Là dans leur immense jardin, devant leur villa, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Murphy passant par-là les aperçus assis par terre, devant le vaisseau, en train de rire comme des ânes et de se rouler des pelles. Ils paraissaient drogués à parler de chiens à adopter et de grande villa. Peut-être que les fruits que Monty avait cueillis n'était pas très sain. Murphy haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas son problème. Il passa son chemin.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je remercie Zenophys pour l'idée qu'elle m'a soufflée parce que je manquais d'inspiration pour ce baiser.


	12. La lettre

**2ème baiser :** Nouvelle ; lettre

* * *

 **La lettre.**

C'est en cours d'histoire, alors qu'il luttait pour rester éveillé, que Jasper reçoit la lettre. C'est Raven qui lui fait passer. Pas Monty, parce que Monty est allé s'asseoir avec Clarke, parce qu'il avait un truc à lui demander, apparemment. La lettre est pliée proprement, et Jasper la fait passer de sa main gauche à sa main droite. Il se penche vers Raven et demande :

\- C'est de qui ?

Raven hausse les épaules. Jasper se contente de cette réponse.

Il prend deux, trois note, sur ce que le prof est en train de raconter, puis il déplie la lettre.

Une grande feuille blanche pour seulement quelques mots griffonnés. Des mots maladroits comme tout.

 _« Je te regarde tout le temps. Tu es trop mignon. Je t'aime. »_

Ce n'est pas signé. Lettre anonyme et concise, et pourtant qui fait rougir Jasper comme une tomate (bien mûre la tomate). Son cœur bat beaucoup trop vite et ses joues chauffent, chauffent.

Raven s'inquiète :

\- Tu te sens bien ? Lui demande-t-elle.

Jasper ne peut pas répondre, à cause de la déclaration d'amour, il a oublié comment on parlait. Raven lui pique la lettre des mains, la lit, puis la lui rend.

\- Pas de raison de rougir, c'est pas signé, tu sais même pas qui c'est.

Sauf que Jasper le sait.

Ce n'est pas signé, okay, mais Jasper connaît cette écriture par cœur. Il l'a tellement vu qu'il l'a reconnu tout de suite. Après des heures à recopier les cours de la personne concernée, il ne pouvait que reconnaître son écriture. Jasper ne dit rien à Raven, ni à personne. Il attend la fin du cours.

Il repense à Monty lui disant _« qu'il a un truc à demander à Clarke »._ Mouais.

Petit menteur.

Jasper sourit quand la sonnerie retentit, il se lève rapidement en jetant ses cours dans son sac. Il se dirige vers Monty et l'attrape par la capuche de son hoodie. Son sourire s'agrandit alors que son meilleur ami se tourne vers lui. Monty le regarde avec un air interrogateur. Jasper lui lance :

\- Toi aussi tu es trop mignon.

Monty rougit, rougit encore plus que Jasper plus tôt. Il essaye de bafouiller une excuse, mais Jasper le coupe et embrasse sa bouche. Longuement. Assez pour qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans la classe quand ils se séparent.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit Jasper après le baiser.

Et cette fois-ci c'est Monty qui sourit.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'imaginais vraiment Jasper connaître par cœur l'écriture de Monty, et Monty ne pas penser à ce détail.


	13. Le bruit des vagues

**29ème baiser :** Le bruit des vagues

* * *

 **Le bruit des vagues.**

Cent kilomètres à pied, des jours et des jours de marche dans une forêt inhospitalière puis un désert brûlant. Voir ses vivres diminuer, se coucher épuisé, se lever non reposé, se demander si on va arriver ou mourir avant la destination, mais continuer à marcher.

Monty avait suivi Jasper sans savoir où il allait, simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, ce n'était pas dans ses cordes. Il aurait peut-être dû prendre des cours sur _« la meilleure façon d'abandonner son meilleur ami quand celui-ci pète les plombs et se noie dans l'alcool »_ , parce que clairement, lui, ne savait pas comment faire. Jasper avait vidé toutes ses gourdes d'alcool la première journée. La deuxième ils les avaient remplis de l'eau de la rivière qu'ils croisèrent. La troisième ils durent chasser parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de provision.

\- Où on va ? Ne cessait de demander Monty.

Mais Jasper ne répondait pas. Le soir ils se faisaient des nids pour dormir, ils se démerdaient, se blottissaient sous des couvertures. Et le jour ils recommençaient à marcher.

\- T'es pas obligé de me suivre, disait Jasper.

\- Non d'ailleurs je vais arrêter de te suivre, tout de suite.

\- Bien.

\- Voilà j'arrête.

\- Super.

Et Monty continuait de marcher avec Jasper. Ensuite ils étaient trop fatigués pour se parler, mais ils continuaient et Monty se dit que Jasper était devenu fou, qu'il allait marcher jusqu'à la mort et qu'il mourrait avec lui parce qu'il serait incapable de revenir en arrière désormais. Monty était trop épuisé pour décider si c'était grave ou non. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était arriver, peu importe où. À la mort, ou quelque part. Ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Les vivres vinrent à manquer. L'eau vint à manquer. Et ils se jetaient sur le moindre truc à boire ou à manger qu'ils trouvaient. Le désert était aussi froid la nuit qu'il était chaud le jour et Jasper et Monty se serraient l'un contre l'autre parce qu'il n'y avait plus que ça pour se réchauffer.

\- Où on va ? Murmura Monty une nuit.

\- À l'océan.

Au moins maintenant il avait sa réponse.

\- D'accord alors.

Jasper se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Leurs dents claquaient, malgré leur corps serrés sous les couvertures.

Ils marchèrent encore et ils ne savaient plus comment leurs jambes bougeaient, ni même si dans le fond ils n'étaient pas déjà morts en chemin. Ils avaient trop soif et trop faim pour se plaindre. Quand Monty s'écroula, Jasper l'aida à se relever, et bras dessus, bras dessous ils continuèrent leur chemin. Et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que d'arriver à l'océan.

\- On y est presque, fit Jasper cette nuit là pour se rassurer.

\- Oui. Répondit simplement Monty.

Et le matin ils repartirent. Monty tomba à nouveau. La tête dans le sable. Jasper le souleva :

\- Tiens bon, on y est presque.

Monty se releva et Jasper dût le porter à moitié. Ils finirent par tomber tous les deux. Jasper souffla. Il allait juste se reposer une seconde. Une seconde.

Il sentit la main de Monty sur son bras.

\- Jasper. Tu l'entends ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Le bruit des vagues.

Jasper ne savait pas ce que c'était que le bruit des vagues. Il ferma les yeux. Monty appuya plus fort :

\- Tu l'entends ?

Jasper écouta. Il entendait. Quelque chose. Il se mit tant bien que mal debout, Monty fit pareil. Ils se traînèrent plus qu'ils n'avancèrent. Une dernière colline de sable. Et l'océan était là. Immensité d'eau. Ils n'avaient jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau et d'aussi grand. Même les kilomètres de sables et de forêt paraissaient minuscule face à toute cette eau qui semblait aller jusqu'au bout du monde. Jasper et Monty allèrent se jeter dans l'océan en hurlant. Dernier sprint avant l'épuisement total. Ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient réussi. Ils s'aspergèrent, plongèrent la tête entière, se laissèrent porter. Restèrent là dans l'eau, sans savoir combien de temps.

Ils aperçurent une formation rocheuse et s'y dirigèrent. Ils trouvèrent une grotte et dans les profondeurs découvrirent une source d'eau non salée. Ils se désaltèrèrent tellement vite qu'ils vomirent, et ils burent encore. Puis ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, grelottant.

\- On y est. Fit Jasper.

\- Oui.

\- Merci d'être venu avec moi.

Monty n'ajouta rien, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Le lendemain ils iraient pêcher, ils se débrouilleraient. Ils avaient réussi à arriver jusque là, plus rien ne leur paraîtrait impossible. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, ils avaient traversé ça ensemble, ça avait guéri Jasper d'une certaine façon, ça avait réparé leur lien, ça l'avait renforcé.

Ça faisait des jours que Jasper n'avait pas pensé à Maya, s'était raccroché à la présence de Monty, toujours là, ombre plus que fidèle. Il posa ses doigts sur le visage abîmé par le sable de Monty.

\- Monty, tu l'entends ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Le bruit des vagues.

Monty sourit.

\- Oui je l'entends.

Il ferma les yeux, il avait vraiment besoin de dormir maintenant. La bouche de Jasper en décida autrement et vint se poser sur la sienne. Leurs lèvres étaient plus que gercées, elles leur faisaient mal et pourtant le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut délicieux. Court et doux. Suffisant. Jasper se colla contre Monty.

Et ils s'endormirent.

Un moment.

Fin.

L'autatrice : écrite sur la fin de la saison 2. J'imaginais bien les deux partir ensemble quelque part, juste tous les deux.


	14. Le bisou

**30ème** Baiser

* * *

 **Le bisou.**

Il y a le bisou du soir, celui du matin, le sucré du petit-déjeuner, le salé du dîner, le chocolat du goûter. Il y a le bisou sur la joue, celui sur le front, tout tendre, le tout doux sur la bouche, le un peu raté sur le menton, le _« continue »_ dans le cou. Il y a le bisou pour les bobos, pour les maladies et pour l'amour. Il y a le bisou devant la télé et celui du _« je vais me coucher, tu viens ? »._ Il y a le bisou pour rien, le bisou pour tout, le bisou après une dispute, et même après un bisou, il y a le bisou.

Il y a le bisou spécial Jasper.

Il y a le bisou spécial Monty.

Il y a celui que l'autre préfère et le bisou baveux. Celui avec la langue, celui qui mordille un peu, le bisou coquin. Il y a le bisou merci, celui qui dit pardon, le bisou _« tu m'as manqué »_ , le bisou _« je reviens vite promis »._ Il y a le _« fais-moi un bisou »,_ le bisou envoyé par la main, le bisou volé.

Il y a le bisou de félicitation, le bisou de consolation. Le bisou après le cauchemar et le bisou avant les départs. Le bisou dans la voiture, le bisou au milieu de la rue qui enquiquine les passants. Le bisou au cinéma quand le film est nul. Il y a le bisou je t'aime, le bisou je t'adore. Le bisou de tous les jours, le bisou plus rare. Et tout le temps, avant la douche et après, pendant un événement ou pendant un moment de silence, le jour, la nuit, quand il pleut, quand il fait beau, quand il fait gris, quand il neige, dans la cuisine, dans la chambre, hier, aujourd'hui, demain, et tous les autres jours, pour toujours.

Entre Jasper et Monty. Il y a un bisou.

Fin.

L'autatrice : beaucoup de bisous.


	15. Vestiges

**8ème baiser :** Jardin secret

 **Prompt :** Livre-toi à moi.

 **Spoil :** fin S3

* * *

 **Vestiges.**

C'était pendant une exploration que Monty avait trouvée l'endroit. Bellamy n'était pas loin derrière et il lui avait menti _« il n'y a rien par ici, allons plus loin »._ Il ne voulait pas quelqu'un d'autre le trouve. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il avait juste fait en sorte qu'on ne retourne plus dans le coin.

Lui, y était retourné. Seul. Il avait essayé de voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose de cet endroit, le réparer, l'utiliser, y mettre un peu d'ordre. Il avait commencé par tout nettoyer, ça lui avait pris des jours et des jours. Il revenait toujours à Arkadia crevé et sale, on lui faisait des remarques, il haussait les épaules. Tout le monde se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais personne n'insistait.

Jasper pas plus que les autres. Depuis la destruction d'A.L.I.E, il oscillait. Il passait des mauvaises journées et des très mauvaises journées. Parfois Monty rentrait et le retrouvait complètement saoul, d'autre fois il était simplement entrain de pleurer. Mais par moment, des courts moments, Jasper donnait un coup de coude à Monty et lui souriait. Il faisait une blague. Il paraissait simplement moins triste. C'était comme un cadeau à chaque fois. Monty lui rendait son sourire, riait à sa blague – même quand elle n'était pas drôle, lui donnait à son tour un coup de coude.

Monty s'occupait tellement de Jasper et de l'endroit qu'il avait trouvé, qu'il délaissait Harper. Cette dernière préféra mettre un terme à leur relation qui n'avait jamais vraiment démarré. Monty ne se sentit pas triste, ni amer, ni déçu.

Sa tête était ailleurs, son cœur aussi à dire vrai.

\- C'est un endroit sympa ? Demanda une fois Jasper alors qu'ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre à regarder le ciel.

\- Quel endroit ? Feinta Monty.

Jasper lui donna un coup d'épaule.

\- Tu veux pas m'en parler à moi ?

Monty resta silencieux, Jasper prit ça pour un non. Bien sûr qu'il voulait lui en parler, c'était pour lui tout ça, pour lui et pour personne d'autre. Il voulait lui en parler mais il voulait le faire au bon moment, quand ça en vaudrait la peine.

Le lendemain et le surlendemain, Monty trouva Jasper avec tellement d'alcool dans le sang qu'il ne savait plus tout à fait où il était. Monty resta avec lui le troisième jour. Lui montra qu'il était là, que tout allait s'arranger, que tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, la Terre ne serait pas si mauvaise.

Jasper accepta le mensonge une journée durant, parce que Monty était là et cherchait vraiment à le rendre heureux.

Monty repartit le lendemain dans cet endroit que personne ne connaissait. Est-ce que c'était un genre de jardin secret ? Un endroit magnifique avec des milliers de fleurs où Monty passerait son temps à s'y rouler, se couvrant de terre jusqu'à en être satisfait ? Est-ce que c'était un endroit si merveilleux qu'il ne voulait le garder que pour lui pour ne pas le perdre ? Jasper aurait voulu qu'il se livre, qu'il lui dise à lui. À lui au moins.

Monty eu besoin d'aide pour les réparations. Il ne voulait en parler à personne, mais il demanda conseil à Raven. Ramena certaines pièces. Ils les réparèrent ensemble, en secret.

\- D'où ça vient ? Demanda Raven.

\- De nulle part.

Elle n'insista pas, Monty ne lui dirait rien, il ne disait rien à personne.

\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Raven en ce moment, fit remarquer Jasper.

\- Pas tant que ça. Répondit Monty évasif.

\- Elle sait où tu vas ?

\- Je ne vais nulle part.

Jasper eut envie de pleurer, comme il avait toujours envie de pleurer ces derniers temps, mais ses yeux restèrent secs. Son cœur en petit morceau, sans savoir pourquoi. Monty faisait ce qu'il voulait, allait où il voulait, parlait à qui il voulait.

Ça prit des mois pour que l'endroit trouvé ressemble à quelque chose, pour que ça vaille le coup. Pendant ce temps Jasper oscillait. Un soir Monty rentra et trouva Jasper qui jouait à la roulette russe dans un coin. Ce n'était pas drôle, personne ne l'avait vu. Six coups, n'importe lequel pouvait contenir une balle et faire un joli trou dans le crâne de Jasper. Monty attrapa le pistolet et le mit sur sa propre tempe :

\- Si tu veux jouer à ça, je peux jouer aussi. Tu n'as qu'à tirer.

Jasper ne put pas tirer, il jeta le flingue et Monty prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

\- Ne fais plus ça, ne le fais plus, j'ai besoin de toi. Pleura Monty.

Jasper se laissa faire, silencieux, à bout de souffle, à bout de tout.

\- Attend encore un peu, juste un peu. Je t'en supplie. Plaida Monty.

Son meilleur ami accepta d'attendre, encore un peu. Un petit peu. Monty demanda à Bellamy de garder les deux yeux ouverts et toutes les armes de Jasper lui furent confisquées – même s'il savait exactement où en trouver, même s'il y avait tellement d'autres moyens d'en finir.

Sentant l'urgence, Monty accéléra les réparations, resta plus longtemps là-bas, se donna à fond, repartait d'Arkadia au milieu de la nuit quand il s'était assuré que Jasper dormait. Il arriva à ce point où il ne put en faire plus, où il avait réussi à redonner vie à cet endroit qu'il avait trouvé à l'état de cimetière, sans pouvoir totalement le ressusciter. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus attendre de le montrer à Jasper, de l'y emmener. Il trouva son meilleur ami trop alcoolisé cependant pour pouvoir le suivre.

\- Dépêche-toi de dessaouler, demain je t'emmène.

\- Où ?

\- Tu verras.

\- Sur Terre ?

\- Mieux encore.

\- On est déjà sur Terre idiot de Monty.

Monty passa sa main dans les cheveux de Jasper :

\- Dort et dépêche toi de dessaouler.

Jasper avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Monty. Il s'était endormi à cet endroit et Monty, peu importe la douleur, le sang qui s'échappait de ses jambes, le manque de confort, ne bougea pas pour l'enlever. Il caressa ses cheveux et attendit. Légèrement impatient.

Jasper dessaoula, laissa la gueule de bois s'éloigner puis suivit Monty. C'était bien avant l'aube, il faisait nuit, ça n'avait aucune importance, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Monty n'y fit pas vraiment attention mais il prit la main de Jasper pour le faire marcher plus vite. Jasper trouva la main de Monty chaude, calleuse aussi, les mains de quelqu'un qui donnait un sens à sa vie, ou essayait. Jasper n'avait plus de sens, sauf celui de suivre Monty à cet instant précis, à cet endroit où Monty se perdait depuis des mois.

Quand ils arrivèrent presque, Monty enroula un chiffon autour des yeux de Jasper.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- J'en sais rien, j'aime bien cette idée. Je veux te garder la surprise le plus longtemps possible.

Jasper accepta qu'il lui garde la surprise, se laissa guider par sa voix, par sa main. Monty avait encore plus l'air présent ainsi, alors que Jasper ne pouvait le voir. Puis Monty le relâcha, lui demanda de ne pas bouger, s'éloigna et Jasper eut l'impression de se faire envahir par le vide, par l'absence. Il voulu appeler Monty mais serra les dents pour s'empêcher de le faire. Monty avait dit qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps, il fallait qu'il soit patient. Mais il faisait noir sous ce tissu, Monty n'était plus là, Jasper était drôlement conscient, il allait se sentir mal jusqu'à entendre une sorte de musique. De la musique et un horrible bruit de ferraille qui grince. Puis la voix de Monty.

\- Tu peux enlever le bandeau, vas-y.

Jasper obtempéra.

Il fut ébloui par les lumières. Rose, bleu, jaune, verte, rouge. Clignotante. Des ampoules usées, certaines brisée. Une grande roue qui crissait en tournant, dont la plupart des sièges étaient brisés, sauf un. Un remis à neuf. Un autre manège, dont il ne restait plus qu'une descente. Un stand où des objets de toutes sortes flottaient dans un petit circuit d'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Je crois qu'on appelle ça une fête foraine.

Jasper était comme hypnotisé par les couleurs des lumières clignotantes. Il failli dire à Monty que ça avait un air de la cité Lumière, mais c'était faux. La cité Lumière était neuve, elle était parfaite, pas dissonante, magnifique.

Cet endroit tombait en morceau, quand bien même Monty y avait passé des jours pour essayer de le réparer, tout était bancale, le bruit pouvait paraître épouvantable, la musique grinçait, les lumières étaient usées, donnaient un air de vieux, d'abîmé. Et c'était encore plus beau. C'était l'endroit le plus merveilleux que Jasper n'avait jamais vu, et il était vrai, il était là devant lui. Dans toute son imperfection, dans toute sa cacophonie.

Non ce n'était pas comme la cité Lumière. C'était juste…

\- C'est sublime Monty.

\- Ça te plait ?

\- Tu parles que ça me plait.

\- Ça te dit d'essayer ?

Jasper hocha la tête, sans peur aucune. Monty le fit monter dans la cabine qu'il avait restaurée de la grande Roue. La cabine s'éleva vers le ciel et Jasper ouvrit la bouche, regarda autour d'eux.

\- Pourquoi personne ne l'a aperçu ?

\- J'en sais rien, les arbres. Ou on l'a aperçu et on n'a pas su quoi en faire.

\- Toi tu as su.

\- Oui.

Jasper tendit les bras vers le ciel quand ils se trouvèrent au plus haut, puis la cabine entama la descente. Ils firent un deuxième tour, un troisième. Au quatrième Jasper se mit debout et hurla le plus fort possible. Au cinquième Monty l'accompagna dans ses hurlements. C'était comme si durant un instant, le monde entier leur appartenait, à eux et seulement à eux. La roue n'était pas solide quand bien même Monty y avait apporté des réparations. Á dire vrai il y avait des risques qu'elle s'écroule, que Jasper et Monty se retrouvent ensevelis sous les décombres, mais l'un comme l'autre s'en fichait à cet instant.

Ils firent plus de dix tours. Puis Monty proposa à Jasper de lui faire essayer l'autre manège, celui qui n'avait qu'une descente. Pour monter, Monty avait fabriqué une sorte d'échelle. Les deux garçons prirent place dans l'espèce de voiture.

\- Il n'y aura qu'une descente Jasper.

\- J'ai bien vu.

Mais elle paraissait absolument immense.

\- T'es prêt ?

\- Prêt.

\- Dans ce cas, go.

Monty démarra le manège, la voiture avança doucement jusqu'à la pente où pendant un instant elle sembla marquer un arrêt. Comme hésitante de continuer, ou voulant ménager le suspens. Jasper attrapa la main de Monty et serra ses doigts le plus fort possible et…

Ils poussèrent un cri quand le manège accéléra soudainement, puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils arrivèrent en bas trop vite et continuèrent à se marrer un moment.

\- J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, dit Jasper.

C'était sans doute un mensonge, sur Terre il avait eu bien d'autres peurs, mais ça lui était égal.

\- Pareil, fit Monty.

Leurs rires grandirent, encore et encore, ils se transformèrent en « wouhouuuuu » déchaînés, et Monty se rendit compte que Jasper n'avait plus ris depuis des mois, que ça lui avait manqué, que ça le rendait heureux de l'entendre. Le rire de Jasper était plus euphorisant que n'importe quel manège.

Ils se tenaient toujours par la main. Monty conduisit finalement Jasper vers le dernier stand.

\- Je crois qu'ils utilisaient des animaux en plastique, j'ai fais avec ce que j'ai trouvé, expliqua-t-il alors que Jasper observait les bouts de plastiques parfois difformes qui flottaient sur l'eau.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ?

\- En pêcher le plus possible en deux minutes. Ensuite il y a une récompense.

Monty tendit une canne à pêche avec un crochet qu'il avait fabriqué et Jasper tenta le coup. Douze objets, voilà ce qu'il retira de l'eau.

\- Alors j'ai gagné ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je suppose.

\- Combien il fallait en pêcher ?

\- J'en sais rien du tout. On va dire que tu as gagné.

\- J'ai gagné quoi ?

Monty réfléchit puis embrassa la joue de Jasper.

\- Je n'ai que ça à te donner.

Jasper sourit :

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui me fais arnaquer ou si c'est toi, dit-il.

Monty haussa les épaules.

\- Si j'en attrape plus, j'aurai un meilleur cadeau ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Mais peux-tu en attraper plus ?

\- Défi relevé ! Fit Jasper enthousiaste.

Monty hocha la tête, compta les minutes dans sa tête, Jasper fut le plus rapide possible, il réussi à en attraper deux de plus. Quatorze.

\- Alors ?

Monty lui sourit. Hésita. Puis il se rapprocha et embrassa la commissure des lèvres de Jasper.

\- Voilà.

Jasper resta silencieux un moment, trop long moment. Monty se dit qu'il avait mal compris, qu'il avait mal agi, que Jasper voulait quelque chose de plus matériel. Mais Jasper finit par ouvrir la bouche :

\- Je vois que monsieur est dur en affaire.

Et Monty eut envie de rire.

Vingt objets en deux minutes, voilà ce que Jasper pêcha la troisième fois.

\- Vingt objets, je pense que je mérite la plus haute récompense.

Monty posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Ça n'avait pas été calculé, c'était simplement venu comme ça. Une récompense, un baiser. Monty se recula tout étonné, tout ébouriffé à l'intérieur de lui-même, tout électrique. Jasper paraissait être dans le même état que lui. Comme si le manège leur avait roulé dessus, comme si la grande roue c'était finalement écroulé, comme si la musique grinçante leur était rentrée à l'intérieur, les rendant aussi rouillé qu'elle.

Et puis ce qui était une récompense, un amusement, se changea en un véritable baiser, collant en même temps leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, découvrant un sentiment qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'effleurer jusqu'à maintenant. C'était là, enfouit au fond d'eux, ce petit quelque chose de vibrant, qui les unissait.

Monty avait raison finalement, quelque part. Ensemble ils arriveraient à être à nouveau heureux.

Entouré de lumières clignotantes appartenant à un monde brisé et ressuscité, ils échangèrent leur baiser comme la promesse d'un meilleur avenir.

Parce que comme la fête foraine, quelque part, Monty avait ramené Jasper d'un endroit sombre, l'avait retapé et lui avait redonné vie. Un second souffle, une autre chance.

Peut-être qu'il était encore rouillé, peut-être qu'il était encore dissonant, qu'il y avait des risques qu'il s'écroule sur lui-même, ouais… Peut-être.

Mais Monty reprit sa main, entremêla leurs doigts et ils regardèrent le soleil se lever sur cet endroit qui, pendant un instant, n'appartenait qu'à eux. Vestiges d'un monde oublié.

Jasper se dit qu'il tiendrait encore debout. À côté de Monty.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une fic un peu plus longue pour ce baiser. J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé. J'ai essayé de rendre le sourire à Jasper.


	16. Vrai baiser

**25** **ème** **baiser :** Obstacle

Merci Zenophys pour m'avoir aidé à trouver l'idée.

* * *

 **Vrai baiser.**

J'avançais tranquillement, l'esprits ailleurs, les pensées tournés vers toi, Jasper. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, juste droit devant moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma route croise la tienne, un toi, allongé sur le sol en train de regarder le ciel ou de piquer une sieste. Ce sont surtout mes pieds qui ont buté dans les tiens, obstacle au milieu de la route, je me suis écroulé comme une masse. Ma bouche droit sur la tienne. Baiser accidentel. Je me suis reculé trop tard, t'en a profité pour m'embrasser. Vrai baiser.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une mini fic qui en dit beaucoup.


	17. Harcèlement

**16ème baiser :** Invincible, sans égal

* * *

 **Harcèlement.**

Monty s'était fait cracher dessus. Ça lui avait donné l'impression d'être sale, d'être mauvais, d'être moins bien qu'une serpillière. De valoir moins qu'une crotte. Pourtant quand Jasper lui demandait si ça allait, il répondait oui.

Ils avaient été séparé cette année, mis dans deux classes différentes, et Monty était devenu le souffre-douleur de la sienne. On se moquait de lui, on l'insultait, on lui faisait vivre un Enfer. Deux mecs baraqués l'avaient coincé au CDI et l'avaient menacé. Sans raison. Juste parce que sa gueule leur revenait pas.

Et on lui avait craché dessus.

De son côté, Jasper était le héros de sa classe, il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde et s'amusait beaucoup. Pourquoi Monty aurait gâché son bonheur pour des broutilles, vraiment rien ?

\- Ma classe aussi est cool.

Voilà ce qu'il lui racontait.

C'était mieux ainsi, Jasper n'avait pas besoin de savoir la vérité. Pas même quand Monty retrouva un os de chien sur sa table, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Pas même quand on lui vola son agenda pour y écrire des insultes avant de lui rendre. Pas non plus à la quinzième humiliation, pas plus à la vingt-huitième.

C'est Jasper qui le découvrit.

Parce qu'on venait de rire de Monty, juste devant lui, au self.

\- Ben alors Monty s'est fait un ami, sans doute un looser comme lui !

\- Une tapette pareille avoir des amis, la blague.

Jasper fixa Monty alors que les autres continuaient à rire et à l'humilier. Puis il se leva, prit la cruche d'eau et la vida sur la tronche de celui qui parlait :

\- J'ai eu l'impression que tu avais besoin de te rafraichir les idées, dit Jasper.

Monty resta bouche-bée. Le mec se tut enfin, ses potes arrêtèrent de ricaner. Le type se mit en colère, voulu frapper Jasper, glissa sur la flaque et se cassa la figure. Ce fut tout le self qui se mit à rire. Jasper fut celui qui rit le plus fort :

\- Faut pas emmerder mon meilleur pote, s'exclama-t-il.

Puis il s'en alla en emmenant Monty avec lui. Une fois dehors et seul, Jasper demanda avec mauvaise humeur :

\- Depuis quand tu te fais emmerder ?

Monty lui avoua enfin toute la vérité :

\- Depuis le début.

Il raconta tout à son meilleur ami. Les moqueries, les humiliations. Il lui montra son agenda.

Jasper se fâcha, mais pas contre Monty, contre les enfoirés qui lui avaient fait du mal. Il voulait leur faire payer.

Jasper est comme un super-héros, il est invincible. En rien de temps il retourna la situation et aida Monty à s'en sortir, à coup d'araignées dans les cheveux, de vers dans les affaires, d'explosions chimiques dans les couloirs. Vengeance. Bientôt plus personne n'osa s'en prendre à Monty.

Monty et Jasper en rire et Jasper passa sa main dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami, tendrement.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt.

\- Je sais.

\- En tout cas, si jamais, ils recommencent à t'emmerder, tu viens me le dire tout de suite.

\- Promis !

\- J'ai d'autres idées marrantes, au cas où.

Monty hocha la tête et sourit. Jasper lui avait sauvé la vie et comme la personne en détresse heureuse de s'être fait sauvé, Monty embrassa Jasper. Sur la joue. Trop timide pour plus, et déjà ça c'était sans égal.

Jasper fut moins timide, il embrassa la bouche de Monty.

Et ce fut encore mieux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ah le harcèlement, une si douce histoire. J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu.


	18. Toi et moi

**4ème baiser :** Toi et moi

* * *

 **Toi et moi.**

Moi. Je porte un jean noir, une chemise blanche et un veston noir aussi. Pas la tenue règlementaire, pas un costard cravate, mais vachement plus pratique à porter, et plus mignon aussi, c'est toi qui l'a dit.

Toi. Tu portes à peu près la même chose sauf que t'as les couleurs opposés, pantalon et veste beiges, chemise noire. T'es beau comme si t'étais un dieu débarqué sur terre, et c'est vachement intimidant.

Moi. J'ai les cheveux en vrac comme d'habitude. La coiffure que m'a fait la coiffeuse ce matin n'a pas durée, du coup j'ai la même coupe que tous les jours. Mais tu aimes bien, c'est toi qui l'a dit.

Toi. Tes cheveux sont biens coiffés, lisses, épais, la coiffeuse t'as fait une coupe simple avec une petite mèche, tu l'as toujours, j'en suis fou.

Moi. Je suis allé faire une manucure. Inutile j'ai bouffé tous mes ongles depuis. C'est pas grave, c'est toi qui l'a dit. Parce que.

Toi. Tu as bouffé tous les tiens aussi. Qu'est-ce qui nous stresse exactement ?

Moi. Je te regarde et je pense que tu es mon point de départ et mon but. Tu es mon ciel et ma terre, mon monde tout entier. Je prends ta main et tu deviens mon électricité, ce qui réveille la colonie de papillons dans mon ventre.

Toi. Tu me regardes et qui sait à quoi tu penses ? Tu souris un peu, tu trembles aussi. La peur ? L'émotion ? J'aimerais parfois avoir un moyen de lire dans ta tête.

Moi. On me demande si je veux t'épouser et d'un coup je n'arrive plus à parler, ma gorge se bloque. C'est oui, bien sûr, pourquoi suis-je si ému ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le dire ? Finalement la réponse sort de ma bouche comme un hoquet. Un cri.

\- Oui.

J'entends les gens rigoler et ton sourire s'agrandit.

Toi. On te demande si tu veux m'épouser. Tu n'arrives qu'à murmurer « oui » et tu es obligé de répéter parce que je suis le seul à t'avoir entendu. Oui, dis-tu plus fort.

Et maintenant fin du discours.

Jasper Jordan et Monty Green, vous êtes désormais mariés.

Toi. Tu te penches.

Moi. Je me penche.

Et avant de nous embrasser, nous éclatons de rire, évacuation de tout le stress accumulé.

Moi. Je t'aime à la folie.

Toi. Ta bouche est chaude.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc un peu ovni, sur le mariage de Jasper et Monty, éhé.


	19. Regarde-moi

**1er baiser :** Regarde-moi

* * *

 **Regarde-moi.**

L'alcool rend ton regard vide, flou. Tu regardes quelque chose mais tu regardes nulle part, tu n'es pas vraiment aveugle mais tu ne vois rien. Je passe dix fois devant toi, et tu ne le remarques même pas. Vingt fois.

Cinquante fois. Bon sang, regarde-moi !

Arrête de boire, arrête de pleurer à l'intérieur de toi-même, je voudrais juste que tu me vois et que tu me dises _« Hey salut Monty »,_ mais tu ne le fais pas, même pas au bout de mon centième passage.

Cent-un, cent-deux, cent-trois.

Je pleure maintenant. Des grosses larmes coulent sur mes joues. Est-ce que tu me détestes encore ou est-ce que l'alcool a tué toute ta santé mentale ?

Je te vois grimacer, pourquoi tu grimaces ? Ton alcool avait un drôle de goût ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as pensé à un truc triste ?

J'ai envie de te hurler dessus, de te secouer. Trois-cent passage au moins. Je fais des aller-retour, je tourne en rond, je ne vais nulle part, je passe et je repasse et je repasse encore et encore et encore. En vain.

Je craque. Je craque complet. Mon corps bouge tout seul, il te saute presque dessus et ma bouche se pose sur la tienne. Baiser volé. Puis je hurle :

\- Regarde-moi !

Tes yeux se posent sur moi, dans mes yeux, enfin. Tu me vois. Tu me vois.

\- Je te regarde Monty, murmures-tu, je ne fais même que ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es passé au moins quatre-cent-deux fois, tu as pleuré pendant une dizaine de minutes, tu as craqué seulement maintenant.

Tu m'embrasses en retour. D'une haleine non alcoolisée, je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant.

\- C'est de l'eau que je bois, ris-tu.

J'ai envie de t'en coller une, à la place je t'embrasse encore, et encore, et encore.

\- Ça valait le coup d'attendre, souris-tu.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu me regardais !

\- Mais tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé, si je l'avais fait.

Et je l'embrasse encore, pour le punir.

\- Tu m'as laissé pleurer, me plaignis-je.

\- J'ai pas aimé ça, mais toi, tu m'as laissé boire ce que tu pensais être de l'alcool. Égalité.

Je pince ses joues et je l'embrasse :

\- J'ai essayé pleins de fois de te faire arrêter, dis-je, tu ne voulais pas.

\- J'ai arrêté maintenant.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Je l'embrasse, je l'embrasse, je l'embrasse. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter.

\- Je t'aime, je lui dis, je veux plus te voir boire, te détruire, je veux pas te perdre.

\- J'ai compris, souris-tu.

\- Je t'aime, je répète.

\- J'ai compris, répètes-tu.

Et ça t'amuse.

\- Jasper…

\- Okay… Je t'aime aussi, finis-tu par lâcher.

Et cette fois-ci encore, nos bouches se lient. Longtemps.

Longtemps.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc bien niais comme il faut.


	20. La neige

**12ème baiser :** De bonne humeur

* * *

 **La neige.**

Il neige, il neige, c'est incroyable. C'est blanc, c'est froid, c'est magnifique. Monty a les yeux écarquillés et Jasper a un sourire. Un sourire. Depuis le temps. La neige remplit son cœur de beauté, adoucit sa peine. Ils gèlent, alors Monty et Jasper se rapprochent, se collent, partagent leur chaleur. La main de Jasper s'enroule autour de celle de Monty. Uniquement pour la chaleur. Uniquement pour ça. Monty le relâche mais seulement pour planter ses deux mains dans l'immensité blanche qui s'est répandue sur le sol.

\- C'est glacial ! S'écrie-t-il.

Jasper l'imite et crie à son tour :

\- C'est gelé !

Ils s'attrapent les mains, nouent leurs doigts, sautillent. Ils sont tout fou, tout oublieux du reste et des mauvaises choses en particulier.

La neige, y a plus que ça qui compte. Ils se serrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, toujours pour une question de chaleur évidemment. La neige tombe, tombe, ils vont devenir des bonshommes de neige, mais ils ne bougent pas. Ils ont froids, ils sont brûlants, et léger, léger comme les flocons qui volent autour d'eux.

Jasper tremble, Monty tremble, mais tous les deux rigolent.

Il neige, il neige, c'est incroyable, c'est drôle et ça glace.

Mais ils ne se cherchent pas d'abris, ils restent à profiter quitte à mourir de froid. C'est trop beau, trop apaisant. Tout ce blanc, tout ce blanc partout, pureté immense, où les soucis s'envolent et s'effacent. Ne reste que le positif, la bonne humeur. Jasper, Monty, leur chaleur, leurs sourires, leur amitié. Ils se bouffent des yeux, ils oublient la neige, ils sont toujours collés et ne veulent plus se lâcher, plus jamais, même pas en plein soleil, même pas sous la pluie, le vent, la nuit. Jasper a les lèvres bleues, Monty les réchauffe en les embrassant. Juste pour partager sa chaleur. Juste ça.

Et la neige les recouvre, manteau protecteur, manteau blanc.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je comprends leur sentiment, la neige me manque pas mal.


	21. Dix baisers

**10** **ème** **baiser :** #10

* * *

 **10 baisers.**

 **#1 :** On a cinq ans et on s'embrasse pour goûter, essayer, faire comme les grands qui font pareil. C'est un peu beurk et un peu bien en même temps, mais on ne recommence pas, on est satisfait comme ça.

 **#2 :** On est ado. Je t'embrasse pendant que tu dors. Tu te venges et m'embrasses quand je dors, et comme toi, je fais semblant de dormir.

 **#3 :** C'est au jeu de la bouteille qu'a lieu notre troisième baiser. Il dure plus longtemps qu'il ne le devrait. Mais ta bouche est si chaude…

 **#4 :** Avant d'aller en prison, tu m'embrasses pour me dire Adieu, sûr qu'on va être exécuté à notre majorité tous les deux et qu'on ne se reverra plus jamais.

 **#5 :** C'est un baiser raté, parce qu'il n'a pas eu lieu. Je voulais t'embrasser sur Terre, sous la joie, le bonheur, la découverte de tout ce qu'il y a de nouveau et de magnifique, mais j'ai loupé l'occasion.

 **#6 :** Celui-là appartient à Octavia et toi. Je suis jaloux, mais qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Rien.

 **#7 :** Et celui-là c'est celui de Maya et toi. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je le devine et ça me bouffe, ça me fait mal. Je ne me plains pas pourtant, je reste silencieux, je fais comme si c'était rien.

 **#8 :** Absence de baiser.

Combat.

Haine.

S'il te plaît arrête de m'en vouloir.

S'il te plaît, tu es mon meilleur ami.

S'il te plaît.

Je t'aime.

 **#9 :** Pas un baiser, juste un câlin, un câlin où je te serre dans mes bras, fort, fort. Je serre à en mourir, parce que tu es là et que je ne peux plus te laisser aller nulle part. C'est pas un baiser, c'est une embrassade.

 **#10 :** Tout commence avec ce baiser. Point de départ du début de notre amour avoué et réciproque. Sans fin j'espère. Sans fin.

Début.

L'autatrice : j'ai bien aimé écrire ce baiser (ces baisers) un peu spécial.


	22. Une maison

**20ème baiser** : Retour à la maison

* * *

 **Une maison.**

Jasper aurait voulu avoir un endroit où rentrer, un quelque part où il aurait pu se dire : ici c'est ma maison. Mais il ne se sentait nulle part chez lui. Sur l'Arche c'était bof bof, sur Terre c'était pire. Arkadia, ce n'était pas chez lui non plus, c'était chez quelqu'un, chez les autres, chez Abby et Kane, chez Clarke peut-être.

Ce qui avait ressemblé à une maison était désormais détruit et la fille qu'il avait aimée était morte. C'était vraiment comme s'il n'avait plus d'endroit où rentrer, comme s'il était déraciné. Il se sentait comme s'il n'était personne, comme si plus rien ne comptait. Jusqu'à ce que Monty le serre si fort dans ses bras qu'il en ait mal aux côtes. Jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami l'embrasse sur le front, sur la tempe et les joues, sur le nez, le menton, visite chaque centimètre carré de son visage avec sa bouche, sauf ses lèvres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de lui-même d'embrasser Monty sur sa bouche visiteuse. Jusqu'à ce que sa langue joue avec celle de Monty. Jusqu'à ce que leurs mains deviennent caressantes, découvrent le corps l'un de l'autre, nus, peau contre peau, s'électrisent.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent l'amour et s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Alors Jasper comprend qu'il a trouvé une maison, un endroit à lui et il sait désormais où il devra rentrer.

Près de Monty.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc un peu bateau.


	23. Stars

**7ème baiser :** Superstar 

* * *

**Stars.**

« Ils sont le phénomène du moment, le groupe le plus hippe, celui qui est sur toutes les langues, les 100 composé de Jasper, Monty, Clarke, Harper et Raven rendent les jeunes et les moins jeunes complètements fous. »

« La chanteuse Clarke aurait quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais elle refuse de nous en dire plus à ce sujet. »

« Monty et Harper, le couple de l'année, est en pleine rupture. Ils sembleraient que depuis quelques temps tous les deux soient en désaccord permanent. Nous avons tenté d'interviewer l'un des deux pour en savoir plus, mais ils ont refusé de répondre à toutes questions. »

« Interview exclusive du batteur Jasper et du guitariste Monty :

 **Depuis quand vous connaissez-vous ?**

J et M (en même temps) : depuis toujours (rire)

M : plus sérieusement, j'ai rencontré ce type à la maternelle et depuis nous sommes inséparables.

J : On a même essayé de coller nos ombres pour qu'on ne nous sépare jamais (rire)

M : Quand on était petit, on s'est accroché ensemble une fois avec une corde pour que nos mères nous laisse rester ensemble. Les pauvres, on leur en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

 **Vous avez donc une amitié hyper fusionnelle ?**

J : Oui, fusionnelle c'est le cas. (Pointe Monty du doigt) J'aime ce type.

(Monty hoche la tête).

M : Je donnerais ma vie pour ce type.

J : Pareil.

 **Avez-vous d'autres anecdotes à nous raconter ?**

M : Jasper dort encore en suçant son pouce quand il est contrarié.

J : Elle a dit des anecdotes pas des trucs humiliants.

(Tous les deux se taquinent, se pincent et se chatouillent, avant de redevenir plus sérieux)

J : Mon meilleur pote ronfle.

M : Même pas vrai.

J : Si c'est vrai.

(Ils recommencent et rient).

 **Beaucoup de fans vous imagines ensemble, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

M : Hm hm

J : Je dirais pas non, on pourrait se marier et vivre dans une maison avec une piscine. T'en penses quoi toi ?

M : Okay, si on a un chien et un chat.

J : Je veux bien, tope là.

(Ils frappent tous les deux dans leurs mains en même temps et rient).

 **Qu'avez-vous pensez de la rupture entre Harper et Monty ? (S'adresse à Jasper)**

J : Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question.

 **Êtes-vous en couple en ce moment ? (S'adresse à Jasper)**

J : Non.

 **Et vous Monty, un mot sur votre vie amoureuse ?**

M : un mot. (rit). Non, je n'ai rien à dire, pour le moment je vais surtout me concentrer sur la musique et notre nouvel album.

 **Vous avez donc un nouvel album en préparation ?**

M : oui effectivement.

J : et il va envoyer du lourd. »

« **Raven a tweeté :**

Jasper et Monty sont aussi inséparables que le lait froid et les cookies. »

« **SCOOP** , une rumeur indiquerait que Jasper sort avec Maya, la fille du groupe « Mount Weather » »

« **Harper a tweeté :**

Monty is my boyfriend, again ».

Jasper regarda le tweet et marmonna :

\- On aura tout vu, depuis quand t'es son « boyfriend, again » ?

\- Depuis que tu sors avec Maya.

\- C'est n'imp' cette rumeur, tout ça parce qu'on nous a surpris ensemble en train d'aller acheter un cadeau pour son père. Pourquoi il n'y a pas plus de rumeurs sur nous d'abord ?

\- On est trop discret.

\- Ouais ben, soyons-le moins.

\- Sûr ?

\- Sûr.

« **SCOOP** , nous avons une photo de Jasper et Monty s'embrassant au milieu de la rue, ils sembleraient que les deux hommes sortent ensemble depuis quelques temps, nous ont-ils dit, acceptant de répondre à quelques questions. _« C'est la vérité nous sortons ensemble »_ nous as avoué Jasper. »

Il y eut d'autres photos de paparazzis fous. Au plus grand bonheur des fans.

Fin.

L'autatrice : mon rêve. J'aimerais trop que ça arrive.


	24. Sous le ciel

**15ème baiser :** Le bleu le plus pur

* * *

 **Sous le ciel.**

Jasper tend sa main pour trouver sa gourde d'alcool, il ne reste plus grand-chose ce matin, va falloir qu'il aille remplir sa réserve. Il se lève et sort du dortoir d'Arkadia. Il se retrouve dehors le souffle coupé. Le ciel est bleu, rien d'étonnant, mais d'un bleu clair presque fluorescent, électrique. Sans nuage. Et tout ce bleu n'en finit pas, il s'étend jusqu'à l'horizon où il butte sur une ligne imaginaire. Jasper se sent engloutit par le ciel pendant un instant, il oublie sa gourde d'alcool. Il est aspiré et inspire un bon coup, l'air est frais, il fait super froid, beau et glacial, le ciel promet pourtant une journée ensoleillé, une journée magnifique comme il n'y en a plus eu depuis longtemps. Jasper se sentait comme dans un trou noir et tout à coup, la lumière. Autour de lui, les gens s'affairent, s'occupent, travaillent. Clarke court partout, donne des ordres. Bellamy entraîne un groupe pour la guerre qui ne cesse jamais dans ce monde. Sauf aujourd'hui, sauf maintenant sous ce ciel, Jasper a envie d'y croire.

Il pense à Monty, où est-il ? Avec sa mère sans doute, en train de parler plantations et de surface, ou bien il est avec Raven et l'aide à construire un truc avec un bidule. Jasper se souvient de leur rêve de venir sur Terre, de partager des moments comme « regarder le ciel » et aujourd'hui le ciel doit être vu. Est-ce que Monty l'a vu ?

Soudain, Jasper a cinq ans. À cinq ans, il n'y a rien de mal qui peut lui arriver, à cinq ans, il est invincible et tous les soucis s'apaisent avec un simple bisou. Il a cinq ans, il est sur Terre, sous un ciel bleu magnifique, pur. Et il a besoin de Monty.

Est-ce que son meilleur ami l'a senti ? Est-ce que c'est juste une coïncidence ? Monty arrive derrière lui et l'appelle :

\- Jasper ? Ça va ?

Ça va ? La question que son meilleur ami lui pose sans arrêt ces derniers jours. La réponse est toujours la même. Toujours. _Va te faire foutre_.

\- Oui, répond Jasper en se tournant vers lui

Monty en laisse tomber sa bouche de surprise et Jasper le regarde lui, plutôt que le ciel. Ciel, qu'il pointe du doigt :

\- Regarde.

Monty lève les yeux. Il n'a pas dû faire attention jusque-là parce que ses yeux s'écarquillent et tout doucement son visage affiche un sourire.

\- C'est magnifique.

Jasper hoche la tête, il savait que Monty comprendrait. Des cieux, ils en ont vu, rouges, jaunes, bleu, nuageux, gris, presque blanc, noir, bleu nuit. Mais d'un bleu pareil, c'est la première fois.

Ils restent là tous les deux à regarder le ciel, pourtant très vite, à l'horizon, des nuages se dessinent, apparaissent, le vent se lève, c'est la fin du rêve. Pourtant Jasper ne sent plus le besoin de mettre son nez dans l'alcool.

\- Tu te souviens quand on était petit, comment on faisait pour guérir ? Demande-t-il à Monty.

Celui-ci hoche la tête.

\- J'ai envie de guérir, dit alors Jasper.

C'est une façon détournée de demander autre chose. Mais Monty comprend, bien sûr qu'il comprend. Et il accepte la demande.

Il embrasse la bouche de Jasper.

Et là sous ce ciel qui s'emplit de nombreux nuages, ils restent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que la peine de Jasper soit un peu moins lourde à porter.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai écris ce baiser en pensant un peu au ciel de Nice.


	25. Maitre chanteur

**21ème baiser :** Violence ; pillage ; extorsion

* * *

 **Maitre chanteur.**

Jasper chante fort et très faux tandis que Monty tente de réparer cette radio de m….erde, pour contacter l'Arche. Il a beau réfléchir, très peu d'idées lui viennent, et Jasper ne veut pas se taire, il chante, il chante, et Monty finit par craquer et lui hurler après :

\- Mais arrête de chanter où je te fais bouffer mon tournevis.

Jasper lui fait un clin d'œil, s'arrête dix secondes, reprends.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu arrêtes ? Gémis Monty.

\- Je peux demander tout ce que je veux ?

\- Tu fais exprès pour demander ce que tu veux ?

Jasper hoche malicieusement la tête et Monty râle :

\- Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ça ? De l'extorsion !

\- Je peux toujours continuer de chanter.

\- Maître chanteur, l'accuse Monty.

Jasper se remet à chanter, avec violence, imitant des riffs de guitare et gueulant plus qu'il ne chante. Monty lui lance un torchon à la tronche et ronchonne :

\- Okay, t'as gagné, espèce de crétin, tu veux quoi ?

Jasper se mord les lèvres, s'approche de lui et Monty lève un sourcil en attendant sa réponse :

\- Je vais me servir, ce sera plus facile, dit Jasper.

Monty ne comprend pas jusqu'à ce qu'il lui vole un court baiser, un baiser très doux d'à peine une ou deux secondes, mais qui le fait chavirer. Ensuite Jasper s'enfuit, et Monty sourit, de nouveau de bonne humeur.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une extorsion de bisou !


	26. Débordement

**27ème baiser :** Débordement 

* * *

**Débordement.**

Jasper boit beaucoup, trop, trop, trop. Il boit et il perd le sens de la réalité, il boit et la coupe de Monty déborde. Il lui vole sa gourde et la vide sur le sol, ça tourne en engueulade. Jasper pousse son meilleur ami mais trébuche à moitié en même temps.

\- Espèce de salaud, rend moi mon alcool !

\- Tu n'as qu'à lécher le sol ! S'exclame Monty. Alcoolo !

\- Je suis pas alcoolo, gémit Jasper, j'en ai besoin.

\- C'est pareil.

\- C'est ta faute !

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Désolé de t'avoir choisi, désolé de t'avoir sauvé.

Ils crient, ils hurlent, ils se mettent à pleurer.

Jasper veut boire, veut partir, mais Monty le retient, l'empêche d'aller chercher de l'alcool. Il passe ses bras autour de lui, il le tient fort et Jasper n'a plus de force de toute façon.

\- Lâche-moi, se plaint-il.

Jasper le pousse, mais Monty le relâche à peine. Pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse s'en aller.

\- Je ne te lâcherai pas, dit Monty, pas pour aller boire encore. Tu as assez bu.

\- Lâche-moi ! Crie Jasper.

\- Non !

\- Lâche-moi, pleure-t-il.

Mais Monty tient bon. Il tient bon, mais il craque. Il se met à hurler.

Il hurle à Jasper de se calmer, il hurle qu'il a mal de le voir comme ça, il hurle qu'il l'aime et qu'il s'en veut. Il pète les plombs à son tour, il déborde comme Jasper déborde d'alcool. Il hurle, il pleure encore plus que Jasper qui ne bouge plus dans ses bras.

Tous les deux se calment. Jasper a l'impression que les cris de Monty l'ont dessaoulé, l'ont réveillé d'un cauchemar et tout ce qu'il retient des hurlements de son ami c'est :

\- Tu m'aimes ?

Monty pleure et rigole et hoche la tête.

\- Ouais. Je t'aime, dit-il en reniflant.

Ces mots marquent Jasper profondément. Il arrête de boire pour mieux se concentrer et il y pense jour après jour, il y pense nuit après nuit, à peu près tout le temps, quasiment constamment. Monty l'aime, et bientôt c'est une évidence, lui aussi.

Alors tous ses sentiments débordent et sans le prévenir, sans pouvoir se contrôler, il est celui qui craque.

Il embrasse Monty.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une histoire où ça déborde de tous les côtés.


	27. Envoûtement

**14ème baiser :** Musique.

* * *

 **Envoûtement.** ****

Monty et Jasper s'étaient retrouvés dans un village natif après une chasse où ils étaient allés trop loin et s'étaient perdus. Depuis la paix entre tous les peuples, les Skaikru étaient un peu plus acceptés, particulièrement parce que Lexa veillait à ce que la paix dure. Les natifs les accueillirent donc pour la nuit, ils leur indiqueraient le chemin vers Arkadia le lendemain.

\- Ils sont assez accueillant, commenta Jasper.

\- Hm, fit Monty qui restait sur ses gardes.

Jasper donnait sa confiance toujours trop facilement.

\- Oh ! Allez Monty, on est en paix maintenant, tout se passera bien.

Monty espérait que son ami avait raison. Depuis la mort de Maya, Jasper allait très mal, et cela ne faisait que quelques temps qu'il remontait la pente, Monty n'avait pas envie de le voir chuter à nouveau.

Le soir on les invita à participer à une petite fête spéciale pour les Natifs. Ils furent invités à fumer des plantes, Jasper se fit un plaisir de fumer, mais Monty préféra éviter. Il donna comme excuse qu'il était enrhumé ce qui était totalement faux. Seulement, sa méfiance ne voulait pas s'endormir.

Un homme commença alors à jouer d'un drôle d'instrument, une sorte de flûte. Monty trouva le son assez beau et se trouva captivé, mais pas autant que Jasper qui eut l'air carrément envoûté et qui commença à se lever pour avancer. Monty ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, il se leva à son tour pour suivre Jasper qui avançait droit vers le feu. Monty chercha à retenir son meilleur ami qui le poussa de toutes ses forces. Monty l'appela :

\- Jasper, eh Jasper !

Mais celui-ci ne paraissait pas l'entendre, fixé sur le son de la flûte, il continua à avancer. Monty se releva, se mit face à lui et le poussa en arrière, pour qu'il arrête d'avancer. Le son de la flûte se fit plus fort, plus violent, et Jasper donna un coup de poing à Monty, puis un autre et encore un autre. Il semblait ne plus rien contrôler et Monty avait beau l'appeler et lui demander d'arrêter, Jasper continuait.

Monty devina qu'il devait s'agir du son de la flûte mais quand il essaya de courir vers le musicien, le son changea encore et Jasper le rattrapa. Il le maintint avec une force incroyable pour Jasper et le força à avancer vers le feu avec lui. Heureusement que Monty connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur, il enfonça son coude dans une partie sensible du torse de Jasper puis se libéra de l'étreinte. Il fallait qu'il le fasse cesser, qu'il désenvoûte son meilleur ami.

Oui mais comment ?

Comment cette idée lui vint ? Lui-même n'en fut pas vraiment sûr. Sûrement à cause de toutes ces histoires sur les envoûtements, qui se terminait de cette façon. En tout cas Monty, ne trouva rien d'autres à faire que d'attraper le visage de Jasper et de poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Tout en se demandant ce qu'il foutait et en suppliant pour que ça marche. Il sentit la main de Jasper se lever pour le frapper, mais le coup ne vint jamais, ou plutôt il se transforma en caresse, et Jasper doucement répondit au baiser, vraiment. Monty était sûr de se faire repousser et voilà qu'au son de flûte il embrassait son meilleur ami.

Monty se recula et cria :

\- Me dis pas que t'es encore envoûté !

Jasper sourit et secoua la tête :

\- Non, je crois que tu m'as réveillé par un choc électrique. Merci.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'embrasses ?

Jasper sourit, puis posa sa main sur sa nuque :

\- Parce que j'en avais envie.

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Le joueur de flûte ne réussit pas à l'envoûter de nouveau. Les natifs abandonnèrent l'attaque, ils ne voulaient pas réellement leur faire du mal, juste se servir d'eux pour qu'ils se fasse du mal eux même, ce qui avait échoué.

Comme promis ils les aidèrent à retrouver leur chemin le lendemain. Jasper et Monty rentrèrent à Arkadia main dans la main :

\- On a bien fait de se perdre, s'amusa Jasper.

Monty hocha la tête, et avant de rentrer dans leur camp, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un baiser un peu facile, un peu bâclé peut-être. Encore une fois, merci à Zenophys pour l'idée.


	28. Docteur Green

**18ème baiser :** « Dites ahhh… »

* * *

 **Docteur Green.**

Jasper était vraiment malade la première fois qu'il vint. Une bronchite et son médecin généraliste avait pris sa retraite, remplacé par un petit jeune qui voulut voir sa gorge avec un « dites ahhh… ». Ce fut con, mais Jasper eut le coup de foudre pour ce jeune médecin aux yeux noirs et au regard profond, à la jolie voix douce et grave, à son air sérieux et calme. Il sortit de là avec son ordonnance, l'air lumineux :

\- Wouah, je suis amoureux.

La deuxième fois qu'il vint, c'était pour quelque chose de sérieux aussi, une angine. « Dites ahhh… ».

Ce fut confirmé, il était amoureux.

La troisième fois, c'était pour un simple rhume, la quatrième fois, il s'était foulé la cheville et ensuite ça a dégénéré. Un mal de pouce, une petite toux, se réveiller fatigué, toutes excuses étaient bonnes pour voir le docteur Green.

Jasper rêvait de lui la nuit, pensait à lui le jour, il le connaissait à peine et rêvait de l'embrasser. D'échanger leurs places, de faire celui qui dit « dites ahhh… » et de happer sa bouche.

Le docteur Green fronça les sourcils quand Jasper lui dit qu'il venait suite à un cauchemar.

\- Monsieur Jordan, cela fait vingt-six fois que je vous vois en cinq mois, la dernière fois, vous aviez soi-disant, mal au poignet et celle d'avant vous aviez juste éternué un peu fort. Aujourd'hui vous avez fait un cauchemar ? Dites-moi monsieur Jordan, cherchez-vous à me faire perdre mon temps ?

\- Je… Voulais vous voir, avoue Jasper.

Le docteur Green tapa du poing sur son bureau :

\- Ce n'est pas sérieux, j'ai des vrais patients moi ! Des gens vraiment malade !

\- Désolé, murmura Jasper.

Le médecin, par acquis de conscience prit tout de même sa tension, écouta son cœur qui battait toujours plus vite dans ces moments-là sans que Jasper ne réussisse à le contrôler, puis regarda le fond de sa gorge : « dites ahhh… »

\- Vous n'avez rien du tout, je ne veux plus que vous reveniez à moins d'être vraiment malade.

Jasper prit l'air penaud.

\- Oui monsieur Green, j'ai compris.

Il se sentait comme s'il avait pris un râteau sans même faire sa déclaration. Il paya et prit son sac. Jasper s'apprêta à sortir quand le médecin l'interpella :

\- Mais si vous voulez qu'on se voit, dit-il, on peut toujours aller boire un café, je finis plus tôt ce soir. Si vous voulez…

Jasper retrouva immédiatement son sourire et se tourna vers le docteur Green pour lui répondre :

\- Avec plaisir !

\- Ça aurait été plus simple de commencer par là, lui dit le médecin en lui rendant son sourire.

La soirée se passa hyper bien, même mieux que ça. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, Jasper eut le droit à son roulage de pelle en règle, et même un peu plus que ça.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Ce petit baiser aura une suite, c'est pour ça que je les poste en dernier, car l'histoire du docteur Green et de Jasper ne sont pas finis.


	29. Docteur Green (2)

**28ème baiser :** Médicament

* * *

 **Docteur Green (2).**

Sortir avec le docteur Green n'était pas toujours de tout repos, il avait des urgences au milieu de la nuit, avait cassé sa voiture en allant au domicile de quelqu'un, mais le pire c'était quand il se mettait à parler de la couleur de ses selles au milieu du repas :

\- Monty, pitié, je mange.

\- Oui mais je disais que…

\- Je veux pas qu'on parle de mon caca à table, ni du tien d'ailleurs. On ne parle pas de caca à table. Je suis sûre que ça peut être une cause de divorce !

\- Déjà on n'est pas marié, et « le caca » comme tu dis, c'est naturel.

\- Montyyyyy, grogna Jasper.

\- Okay, okay, changeons de sujet.

Jasper avait changé de médecin, sortir avec _son_ propre médecin, c'était trop bizarre. Et Monty faisait suffisamment attention à sa santé comme ça.

Mais quand Jasper fut vraiment malade, cloué au lit, il fut heureux d'avoir son Monty, pour prendre soin de lui. Son sourire et ses câlins étaient les meilleurs des remèdes. La promesse d'un bisou, la meilleure motivation à guérir et prendre ses médocs dégueu. Sortir avec le docteur Green avait quelques avantages.

\- Je vais crever à force de tousser.

\- Mais non, ce n'est qu'une toux.

\- Je ne vais pas survivre à la fièvre.

\- Je vais te rafraichir un peu.

\- J'ai trop mal au crâne, je décède.

\- Tiens prends un doliprane.

Et il eut le droit en plus à un bisou sur le front.

Monty prenait soin de lui avec patience et amour. Jasper ne regrettait pas son choix. Il eut même réellement droit à une bonne grosse galoche quand il fut guéri. Comme promis. Être tombé amoureux du docteur Green, c'était le pied.

\- Aujourd'hui je me suis occupé de quelqu'un qui avait des vers…

\- Montyyyyy…

Fin.

L'autatrice : suite du docteur Green, et avant dernier baiser.


	30. Docteur Green (3)

**17ème baiser :** kHz (kilohertz ; unité de mesure de fréquence)

* * *

 **Docteur Green (3).**

Ça l'éclate le docteur Green d'écouter le cœur de son petit-ami au stéthoscope. _Baboum, baboum, baboum._ Régulier, doux, apaisant. Il pourrait s'endormir sur cette musique. _Baboum, baboum, baboum._

\- Laisse-moi écouter aussi, se plaint Jasper.

\- J'ai fait neuf ans d'étude pour avoir le droit de faire ça, rétorque Monty avec un sourire.

\- Alors quoi ? Si je me sers du stéthoscope, il va exploser ?

\- Y a des risques, s'amuse Monty.

Jasper fait semblant de bouder. _Baboum, baboum, baboum._ Monty craque et lui prête le stéthoscope. Jasper écoute à son tour ce _baboum_ magique dans la poitrine de son Monty chéri. Il sourit bêtement, puis pose sa main sur la joue de Monty. Oh. Un des baboum était différent. Fascinant.

Jasper veut jouer, il est comme un chat avec une pelote de laine, il veut dérouler le fil. Il colle son corps à celui de Monty. Est-ce une impression ou est-ce que les _baboum_ accélèrent ? Jasper compte les battements puis pose son pouce sur la bouche de Monty. _Boum boum boum_. Accélération. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe s'il l'embrasse ? Est-ce que le cœur de Monty explose ?

Monty voit Jasper jubiler :

\- Assez joué, dit-il.

Mais Jasper n'a pas fini son expérience et il colle sa bouche contre celle de Monty. Sprint de la part du cœur. Jasper se recule :

\- Alors je te fais cet effet ?

Monty récupère son stéthoscope. Et il s'amuse à son tour, même s'il sait que cet instrument n'est pas un jouet. Il se laisse entraîner par les bêtises de Jasper. Il découvre que le cœur de Jasper fait pareil que le sien. Il bat plus vite, selon la situation. Il réagit.

Les deux idiots, le médecin et l'autre, se sentent aimés.

\- On devrait appeler ça les kilohertz de l'amour, dit Monty.

Ça fait beaucoup rire Jasper.

Fin.

L'autatrice : c'est sur ce chapitre que s'achève mon défi des trente baisers, et oui j'ai enfin fini de publier les trente. J'espère que ce défi vous aura plu, je m'étais bien amusé à écrire les fics.


End file.
